


This Time

by mskatej



Category: Smallville
Genre: Enemy Lovers, M/M, Porn, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-24
Updated: 2006-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskatej/pseuds/mskatej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark likes to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time

Thursday night, ten o’clock. Clark’s wearing all black and he’s standing in his usual spot, on the roof of the building opposite Lexcorp tower. He was wearing his costume the first time but not since. He can see Lex sitting at his desk – as he always is at this time. Lex shuts his laptop as the door to his office opens and the girl walks in.

She’s new but she's like all the others. Tall and beautiful, with long, dark, wavy hair. A red dress. She stands still and waits for instructions.

Lex gets up and walks over to her, standing in front of her, no smile, no kind words. Never any conversation.

“Get on your knees,” Lex says and she sinks to the ground. He looks down at her and she looks back up at him, her eyes full of fake desire. Clark doesn’t believe her any more than Lex does.

It’s always the same.

Lex unbuckles his belt slowly, but he doesn’t pull it out of the loops. Then he unzips his pants, pushes his underwear down over his cock, which isn’t yet hard and he stares at the girl for a while.

“Suck it.”

The girl moans and takes hold of Lex’s cock and starts stroking him, before taking the head in her mouth and sucking on it. Lex doesn’t make any noise, not yet. He gets hard in her mouth.

It’s always the same.

It’s never boring.

Clark has been watching Lex every Thursday night for six months now. It’s usually a different girl each week but he’s seen the same faces appear a few times. He doesn’t think Lex notices. He knows Lex doesn’t care.

Some girls are better than others, because Lex starts out gently but he always gets rougher, until he’s fucking her mouth ruthlessly. Clark’s seen girls nearly choke, he’s seen tears streaming down cheeks just from the effort of having that long cock thrust repeatedly down their throat, and Clark can’t imagine they enjoy it much. Certainly not as much as Clark enjoys watching it.

When Lex is close to coming he starts to make noise. Moans that get steadily louder and then Lex grabs the girl’s head and he always thrusts in hardest as his orgasm begins. He holds her in place, his cock right inside her, deep as it can go, and he empties himself down her throat.

She leaves quickly afterwards.

Clark is hard before he even reaches the roof. The second and third time his erection didn’t present itself until he saw the girl drop to her knees, but now… Lately he’s been hard all day on a Thursday. It’s his least productive day at work; Lois has noticed this but has no idea what Clark’s problem is, and he’ll never tell her.

He never jerks off on the roof. He saves it till he gets home, because that seems less crazy.

It’s not always easy to control himself. A few months ago, after the girl had left, Lex walked over to the window and looked out. Straight at Clark.

There’s no way Clark can be seen from Lex’s office, but Lex was staring at him. Clark stared back, desperate to leave, so he could go home and come, but he couldn’t move. Could Lex see him? It’s not possible. They stared at each other for an endless moment and then Lex turned away and went to sit back at his desk. Clark knew if he so much as grazed his dick through his pants, he’d come. The idea that Lex knew Clark was watching him was so wrong and so exciting that when Clark made it through his front door, seconds later, he slammed it behind him, dropped to his knees, opened his pants, grabbed his cock, and came all over the carpet and his own fist.

It didn’t happen again. Clark is glad about that almost as much as he wants it to. He waits for Lex to look at him again, every time.

Lex hates him. Or, at least, he hates Superman. He ignores Clark.

Superman hates Lex right back. He wants to destroy Lex.

But on Thursday night at ten pm, Superman isn’t around. Superman doesn’t want to know about this, doesn’t think about it ever. It’s of no concern to Superman.

~~~

A week later and Clark is there again; he’s never late.

Lex is at his desk with his laptop open. He looks out the window and Clark gasps. Lex knows he’s here. He must know.

But why look this time? What’s different about this time?

The office door opens and a boy walks in.

Clark’s body goes tense.

The boy is tall and slim and striking. And young. He has dark shaggy hair, high cheekbones and full lips. He’s wearing jeans, slung low on his hips, and a tight black t-shirt.

Clark can’t breathe.

Lex circles the boy, looking him up and down and he hums in appreciation.

“Perfect,” he mutters.

Lex stands in front of him. “Take off your clothes.” Lex’s voice is like velvet.

The boy smiles and pulls the t-shirt over his head, revealing a beautiful, lean, muscular torso. Lex takes a step towards him and runs a hand down his chest, then he reaches between the boy’s legs and squeezes. The little sigh escaping from between the boy’s parted lips is the very definition of erotic.

He quickly kicks off his shoes, undoes the buttons on his jeans and pushes them down his legs. No underwear.

Naked now and his cock’s already hard. It’s thick but it’s not as long as Lex’s. Or Clark’s for that matter. And Clark doesn’t like the look of it. The thick, black pubic hair and the way it curves to the side annoys Clark. He wants to see Lex’s cock.

When Lex drops to his knees in front of the boy, Clark gasps again. This isn’t how it’s meant to go, and Clark can’t stop himself from ripping open his pants and grabbing himself. Squeezing his cock hard, to stop himself from coming.

Lex is sucking the boy’s cock, like he’s done it a million times before, and the boy looks like he’s in heaven.

Clark’s jacking himself slowly.

The boy is moaning constantly now, thrusting his hips forward, pushing his cock into Lex’s throat, and Lex doesn’t gag once. He does pull off though, and the boy doesn’t cry out in protest but that’s only because he’s being paid a lot of money to do whatever Lex wants, and if Lex doesn’t want him to come yet, he’d better be okay with it.

“Go and stand over by the window,” Lex says to him and the boy nods and attempts to catch his breath.

Lex watches the boy walk over to the window and turn around, his back to Clark, then Lex starts to unbutton his shirt.

He’s never taken his clothes off before, but this time, he strips completely. First the shirt, then the shoes and socks, then the pants, then the boxers.

He’s completely naked and as hard as he could possibly be.

“You’re beautiful,” the boy says and he sounds like he means it.

Lex doesn’t respond. He walks over to his desk, so comfortable in his own skin, as if walking around naked in his office is something he does all the time. He opens the middle draw and retrieves the necessary items: a condom and a bottle of lube. He walks up to the boy and hands him the bottle, and then he tears the condom wrapper open with his teeth, pulls out the condom and flicks the wrapper to the side.

Clark’s eyes are like saucers and he’s so captivated he’s forgotten to keep stroking himself, his hand frozen in a tight grip around his dick.

Lex rolls the condom down over the boy’s cock and strokes him for a while, eliciting a long moan, which makes Lex smile. He takes the lube from the boy and pours a generous amount into his hand, passes the bottle back, then he rubs his hands together and slides them both back down over the boy’s cock. Up and down. Thoroughly lubricating him.

Lex steps back a little and walks around the boy, right up to the window. Almost, but not quite, opposite Clark. He puts his hands, still slick with lube, on the window, palms flat, and he stands with his legs spread and his ass pushed back towards the boy, who’s gazing at him rapturously.

“Now fuck me,” Lex says.

The boy walks up behind Lex, puts the bottle of lube in his mouth, holding it between his teeth, and he grabs Lex’s hips, before pushing his erection against Lex’s ass. He runs one hand down Lex’s back, from his neck to the base of his spine. Then he takes the bottle out of his mouth, opens it, and pours some of the thick, clear liquid onto his fingers, before clicking the lid shut and dropping it onto the floor.

Clark starts stroking himself again, turned on like never before, and deeply disturbed by all of it.

The boy is sliding fingers in and out of Lex’s ass; Lex’s eyelids are drooping and he’s panting. Clark has never seen Lex enjoy sex like this.

“I’m ready,” Lex says, and the boy positions himself, his knees bent a little, because he’s taller than Lex, and although Clark can’t see what’s going on – not without his x-ray vision, which he has no intention of using at this point – he knows that the boy is slowly working his cock into Lex’s ass.

When he’s all the way inside, he wraps his arms around Lex, holding him close, and he kisses Lex’s neck with a wet, open mouth. He doesn’t speak and Clark is grateful for that. It’s too intimate, and Clark doesn’t want this boy to communicate with Lex any more than he already is. If the boy says Lex’s name, Clark might fly over there and kill him.

He’s fucking Lex now. Long, hard thrusts that Lex takes easily.

Clark comes, thick spurts into the open air, but he gets hard again within a minute.

Then Lex speaks, so softly that only Clark can hear him.

“Is this what you want, Clark?”

Clark feels a short jet of hot liquid shoot out of his cock and he moans loudly.

Lex knows.

“I know you’re watching me.”

Clark speeds up his hand again, trying so hard not to make noise in case he misses anything Lex says to him.

Lex is gasping with pleasure, each time the boy thrusts in.

“There’s no kryptonite in here. Oh _God_ … I got rid of it all today.”

Clark pulls his pants back up.

He breaks a window to get into Lexcorp tower, dimly aware that he’s setting off an alarm somewhere and not caring at all, then he’s down the corridor, at the door of Lex’s office and he pushes through it, all in under a second.

Clark pulls the boy off Lex, out of Lex, and deposits him outside the office, grabbing his clothes from off the floor, and throwing them at him, before the boy even realizes what’s going on. He shuts the door in the boy’s startled face, and locks it.

He’s over to Lex a split second later and Lex is staring at him, a hint of a smile on his face.

It’s been a while since Clark pretended he wasn’t Superman around Lex, although this is the first time he’s openly used his powers in front of him as Clark.

“How long have you known?” Clark asks, not touching. Looking Lex in the eye, no clue what he’s doing.

“A while,” Lex says, then he looks up to the right, obviously trying to work out the length of time. “About six months,” he concludes with a sleepy smile.

Clark wonders if he looks as surprised as he feels. Lex has known the entire time. “How?”

“I know everything that goes on in this city, Clark.”

That’s not an answer Clark particularly likes, but he’s too hard to fight. He needs to fuck.

He pulls his jumper over his head and takes a step towards Lex.

Lex looks at him for a moment, then walks into Clark’s body, wrapping his arms around Clark and pressing against him, jamming his mouth onto Clark’s and kissing him fiercely.

They both snatch at Clark’s pants, opening them, tugging them down and Lex grabs Clark’s cock in his hand.

“I want to fuck you,” Clark hisses. “Like he did.”

Lex nods and turns around, walking back up to the window and placing his palms on it. The same position he was in before, with the boy. But Clark plans to erase all memories of him. He picks the lube up off the floor and slicks himself fast and he can’t wait, he can’t wait. He's behind Lex, touching him, the body under his hands ready and willing. Waiting to be fucked. Clark pushes the head of his cock into Lex’s ass, and jealousy tears through his body at the feel of it. So open and welcoming, because he’s already been fucked.

But Clark’s bigger than the boy and as he pushes deeper and deeper inside, Lex groans. Clark works his way in, with short, gentle thrusts. It’s not easy being gentle, but Clark has to force himself to be. Normally it means sex is less than gratifying, which is the reason he doesn’t bother with a sex life anymore. Unless watching a live porn show once a week from a spot in the darkness is considered a sex life.

But he’s not afraid of hurting Lex.

He’s all the way inside now and he’s shuddering with the effort not to come. He doesn’t think he can last long.

“Fuck me, Clark. Fuck me,” Lex whispers.

Clark pulls out, nearly all the way, then pushes slowly back in. The tight muscles of Lex’s ass clench around his cock. He pulls out again. And then in.

Speeding up his thrusts, gripping Lex’s hips, breathing out Lex’s name. He fucks Lex, he fucks harder and harder, and Lex takes it. Clark reaches around and takes Lex’s cock in his hand, jacking him quickly. Lex is so hot, so tight. He’s wet with sweat and he smells so good and Clark needs to come so badly. No more holding back.

“ _Clark_ ” Lex chokes out, and come shoots out of his cock, hitting the window in a series of spurts. White sticky mess, sliding down the glass, and Clark’s last thought before he starts to orgasm is of licking the window clean.

He comes and comes, thrusting in wildly with each intense surge.

Pulling out afterwards causes Lex to hiss and now that it’s over Clark isn’t sure what to do next. He’d quite like to get dressed and leave. Maybe leave Metropolis, or the country, or possibly the planet.

Lex looks smug. “That was fun. Thanks,” he says, strolling over to where his pants are lying on the floor and putting them on.

Clark narrows his eyes and says nothing. He starts collecting his clothes, getting dressed, and he’s at the door and about to walk out without another word, when Lex says, “See you next week.” Then he grins at Clark.

This didn’t just happen, it didn’t just happen. Clark glares at Lex and zips off, leaving the way he came, through the broken window.

There is no way he’s coming back next week.

Clark slams the door behind him when he gets home, then he goes into his bedroom, and does what he does every week. He strips, jumps into bed and jerks off, already unsure how he’ll survive until next Thursday.

It’s always the same.


End file.
